Anemic Evil?
by HotelKatz
Summary: Mutsumi would like to think she can be evil, but is growing the flower of love after a terrible cataclysm, 'evil?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina.

-QqQqQqQq-

Typed by HotelKatz, Beta'd by Existential Insanity

-QqQqQqQq-

In the Hinata cafe...

"Alright, Mutsumi, We're closing up early." Haruka said.

"Ara, Any reason why?" Mutsumi asked.

"I'm going to go check the water main in the kitchen. A sink seemed to be running a little funny. Hopefully, Su didn't try to 'improve' it." Haruka said, as she entered the kitchen.

"May I watch the television here?" Mutsumi asked, "I don't feel like competing for the tv at the Inn."

"Go ahead." Haruka called out from the kitchen.

Mutsumi then turned on the tv and randomly flipped through the station before settling on one.

"Ara... The news is on instead of 'Liddo-kun & Friends'. Must be important or perhaps I miss-remembered the time..." Mutsumi said, before reflecting on the last year.

"There have been some changes in a few laws concerning marriages worldwide," The Newscaster began.

_'Keitaro discovered he couldn't advance because he forgot to register his classes last semester and Naru took a part-time job teaching a review class. Then... Then... Second Impact happened.' _Mutsumi thought. Even now, it made Mutsumi shiver in fright.

"Due to the world population reaching low levels, several countries have changed a few laws concerning polygamy," The newscaster continued.

_'Everyone was scared when it happened. So scared, that when Keitaro tripped and fell on one of the girls, the girls barely registered the act happening. And when they did, they were reluctant to punish him in their usual way, out of fear he might never return from his skyward trips. Even now, punishments were few and far in between,' _Mutsumi mused, _'Keitaro didn't take the Tokyo University Archeological Department selection test, because he felt we needed him more than before.'_

"In a few countries, the government has issued an edict. In a marriage with three or more spouses, the group will receive funds to help their situation, provided that the group has two or more spouses pregnant within the year," The newscaster stated.

_'If I remember right, Everyone in the Hinata slept in the same room for three months. Su asked everyone to sleep with her, because she was afraid she might never see anyone again when she woke up. Naru and Motoko refused to let Keitaro sleep in the same room, but Su and Shinobu made teary puppy-dog eyes until they allowed it. He was restrained by rope at night, that was the only thing Naru and Motoko refused to budge on. Kitsune made quite a few jokes that Naru, Motoko, and Keitaro had a bondage fetish. She still makes those jokes to this day,'_ Mutsumi reminisced to herself. She was pretty sure Kitsune took a few pictures of Naru and Motoko tying up Keitaro.

"A few of the countries will make checks on their citizens to insure that the group is trying to get pregnant. A number of civil groups were outraged at that information," The newscaster stated.

_'Su-chan had been called back to her country five months after Second Impact. Su-chan did come back to the Hinata two __months afterwords. Su-chan informed us all that she convinced her family that she was safer at the Hinata. I believe she said some about making a factory that produces easy to build houses in the shape of Tama for the homeless.'_ Mutsumi thought with a smile._ 'If that's true, then Tama will be famous.'_

"When asked for specifics, a few members of these civil groups shared their opinion of both the Second Impact and the effect it had on the recent changes in law," The newscaster stated.

_'Motoko's family unofficially helped the Kyoto police keep the peace for a while. Tsuruko came to ask Motoko to assist in Kyoko, but Tsuruko and Motoko had a chat that allowed Motoko to stay. I wonder what it was about? Ah well, Shinobu's father took time out of every day to talk with her. So did her mother. It is heartening to remember that. Perhaps Tsuruko will come by more often...' _Mutsumi mused,_ 'Come to think of it, Seta comes to the Hinata more often. Haruka said the disaster made him realize he might actually die in a accident. I guess he doesn't want Sarah or Haruka to worry about never seeing him again.'_

"A few asked what about marriages where a few of the spouses have no idea that they were married to the same person," The newscaster continued.

_'I was worried that Mother, my sisters, and my brothers were hurt during the disaster. Thank heavens they are alright. Keitaro's grandmother and sister were safe when Second impact happened. I still don't know what happened to Naru's relatives. She goes real quiet when we ask,' _Mutsumi thought, with worry on her brow, _'I do hope they are alright, They seemed like such good people when Naru used to talk about them. Perhaps they had a falling out due to the stress of living through a disaster? I hope nothing bad happened to them.'_

"Please check with your local government to see if your country is one of the few that passed a law that allows polygamy," The newscaster finished.

"Ara ara, Such trying times... Huh, What did the newsman say about polygamy? Oh, I wish Tama was here!" Mutsumi said.

"Myu!"

Mutsumi looked up and saw Tama flying above the Television.

"Tama! Do you know what the tv news was about?" Mutsumi asked Tama.

"Myu! Myu Myu Myu Myu!" Tama mewed as he flew around in a circle.

"Polygamy is now legal in Japan? And the government will pay if two or more of the wives are pregnant? Ara... Now Kei-chan won't have to choose one of us, he can choose us all! How naughty!" Mutsumi said with a smile.

Mutsumi twirled around in a circle.

"Now I can enact my plan, fu fu fu," Mutsumi laughed evilly, with her hand covering her mouth.

"Myu?" Tama mewed, with his head turning on his side in curiosity.

"Oh, just a plan I made when I first came to the Hinata. It involves me becoming a little bit evil. Fu fu fu," Mutsumi said, while continuing to laughing a little.

"Myu," Tama mewed as he shook his head.

"I too can be evil," Mutsumi said, before she turned her head away from Tama in a pout.

"Myu myu..." Tama mewed in a apologetic tone.

Mutsumi turned her head towards Tama once again.

"I accept your apology," Mutsumi said, "Now I must be off. Time waits for no man or woman!"

Before she could leave, Mutsumi fainted.

"Myu..." Tama mewed as he shook his head.

-QqQqQqQq-

After Mutsumi woke up, she walked to the Hinata. She found Naru in her room studying at her desk.

"Why, hello, Naru-chan! How are you feeling?" Mutsumi asked.

Naru quickly turned from her books and took off her glasses.

"Oh, hey Mutsumi! Not much has been going on, I'm actually hoping something will happen," Naru replied.

"The government is now allowing polygamy!" Mutsumi cheered.

A few moments passed before Naru replied.

"When I said I was hoping something will happen, I did not mean I wanted_ that _to happen. That's a joke on your part, right?" Naru spoke.

Mutsumi shook her head.

"No, polygamy is now legal! We can now all marry Keitaro and each other!" Mutsumi cheered again.

"All that law will do is create perverts! And that is because the polygamy law was created by perverts!" Naru ranted.

While Naru was in a rant, Mutsumi decided to speak up.

"The governments fear the world population level is starting to reach dangerously low levels. That's why they passed the law. But that's not why you're angry. I also know why your relationship with Keitaro backtracked a little," Mutsumi stated.

That made Naru stop in her rant tracks.

"O-oh... Why?" Naru said, hoping Mutsumi would be wrong.

"You're afraid of being hurt. You're also afraid of the relationship turning out for the worse and making everything in your life go bad. You're even afraid of hurting Keitaro in a way his immortality won't be able to heal him from," Mutsumi said, with her eyes closed. She then opened them with a smile.

Naru's entire body shook in fear. Was she that easy to read?

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Mutsumi. Perhaps you ate too many watermelons, or too little. Which is it again?" Naru said, hoping Mutsumi will take the bait and go off track.

Poor Naru, Mutsumi didn't.

"You don't have too worry about being hurt. You know Keitaro doesn't even a mean bone in his body. He would rather hurt himself than even think about harming you. Remember when he tried to set you up with Seta? If he had succeeded, he would have been hurt a little by it, but he would have been glad to see you happy. Besides, all that would change in a polygamous relationship for us would be is a lot more love for everybody! We could all be more open with our love, wouldn't that be great!" Mutsumi said in a song-like fashion.

A few more moments passed. When Naru collected herself, she asked a question.

"What if I want Keitaro to love me, and only me?" Naru quietly asked.

"Keitaro has a big enough heart to love us all. So do you. If we were all in a polygamous relationship, you wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on you. The only ones he would have sex with are ones you allowed in the relationship, and they would be extra eyes to watch him," Mutsumi said.

"And the possibility I might hurt him? In a permanent way?" Naru asked. She still wasn't sure if the idea of polygamy was a good one.

"The others would stop you." Mutsumi said.

"Kitsune wouldn't. She'd laugh at the display. Motoko has a bad temper like me, she'd probably be alongside me hurting him. And Su would... Well, Su is Su," Naru said. Then she sank to the desk in despair.

"Then pay attention to Me and Shinobu. If we disagree, the action you would be taking might be a bad one," Mutsumi quietly said.

"How would you stop me when my temper is in control?" Naru asked, while starting to get up.

"I'd ask Tama, he would stop you," Mutsumi said with a smile.

Before Naru could say anything more, Mutsumi continued.

"Us all being in a polygamous marriage would stop any arranged ones from taking place and splitting us apart," Mutsumi said, with her smile starting to fade.

"What are you talking about! Everyone in the Hinata would fight any loser who comes here trying to set us up in an arranged marriage!" Naru yelled. "Even if it was the government or our parents, We would fight!"

"If it was our parents or the government, A few wouldn't fight. Me, Keitaro, or Shinobu would go along with it, if it meant the others would avoid being hurt, killed, or arrested," Mutsumi said, with her smile disappearing. Then it reappeared quickly, " But if we entered a polygamous marriage, we could avoid that. And no one here would ever be lonely again!"

Naru's eyes widened, and she quickly turned away.

"I-I'll think about it. By myself, if you don't mind," Naru said. Mutsumi could swear Naru was getting ready to cry.

Mutsumi started to walk over to Naru to hug her.

"No no, I'll be alright," Naru quickly said, waving the other girl off.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to the others. If ever you need to talk to someone, I'll always be free to talk," Mutsumi said, before she left the room.

After Mutsumi left the room, Naru got up from her desk. She walked over, picked up her Liddo-kun, and sat on her futon.

"Never be lonely again... Be real nice if it were true..." Naru said, as she hugged Liddo-kun while tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes.

-QqQqQqQq-

Mutsumi stayed awhile and listened in case Naru called out for her. She didn't, so Mutsumi left on quest to get everyone married to Keitaro. Something bugged her, though.

"I wonder what it might be that I'm forgetting," Mutsumi said to herself. When nothing came to mind she shrugged and went to find Motoko.

It never dawned on Mutsumi to ask Keitaro what his stance on polygamy was.

-QqQqQqQq-

It took some time to find Motoko, but Mutsumi found Motoko at her usual training spot.

"How are you Motoko?" Mutsumi asked.

"I'm doing well. On the way here, I heard some interesting news on the TV when I passed by an electronics shop," Motoko said, as she was going through her warm-ups.

"Good news, I hope?" Mutsumi asked, while walking towards Motoko. Mutsumi stopped about 5 feet away from the door, not wanting to be accidentally hit if Motoko ranted.

"Like most information, it depends on one's point of view," Motoko replied.

"Was it the change in polygamy laws?" Mutsumi asked, preparing for a difficult argument and rant from Motoko.

"Yes. I think it is rather favorable to all of us living here in the Hinata," Motoko answered.

Mutsumi wasn't expecting that from Motoko, so it took everyone's favorite anemic Turtlegirl a few moments to respond.

A slight squeak from behind Mutsumi made her turn around. She saw nothing but the door, so she turned around to continue talking to Motoko.

"Ara ara... I expected you to be against it..." Mutsumi muttered.

"About a year ago I would, but... Things happen..." Motoko said.

"Might I ask why you think it would be good?" Mutsumi asked.

"For one, it would prevent the sisterhood of the Hinata from breaking up. Two, I would not have to fight Naru in winning Urashima's affections. Three..." Motoko mumbled the last bit, turning away from Mutsumi and stopping her warm-ups.

"I did not catch that last part, would you repeat it?" Mutsumi asked, hoping Motoko would not lapse back into hate-all-men mode.

"I'm slightly ashamed to admit it," Motoko answered, with a blush spreading across her face that would look more appropriate on Shinobu.

"Whatever it is, I won't look down on you for it," Mutsumi said, while walking towards Motoko. When She reached Motoko, Mutsumi put her hand on on of Motoko's shoulders, "I would support you, no matter what it is."

"I write stories," Motoko quickly said, growing redder.

"There's nothing wrong with writing stories," Mutsumi replied, with a slight look of confusion on her face.

"They...are... are... !" Motoko said, with her face now red as a tomato.

"Ara... I did not catch that. Could you repeat it?" Mutsumi asked.

"T-t-t-they're ero-tic-tic-tic s-s-stories in... in... involving... everyone... in... in...in.. t-t-t-the Hinata..." Motoko said, while about to pass out from embarrassment.

Mutsumi smiled.

"Ara... That's nothing to be ashamed of. Well, Kitsune might tease you. Or use it to tease others," Mutsumi said.

"Well, I can't argue there. You aren't going to tell her, are you? " Motoko asked, while she began to regain her normally calm demeanor.

"If you show me your writings, I won't. I won't even tell Tama," Mutsumi answered.

"Are you serious?" Motoko asked.

Mutsumi closed her eyes and nodded.

Motoko thought about Mutsumi's deal about keeping silent about her writing.

"That seems fair, in a way. Follow me," Motoko said, while heading to the door. _'I never should have said anything about my writings about it in the first place.'_

Mutsumi opened her eyes and began to follow.

On the way to Motoko's room, Mutsumi decided to play a prank. When she had decided what to do, a naughty smirk appeared on Mutsumi's face.

"Who knows, we might get some inspiration for later! I wonder if it will be for the writing or for what to do with Kei-chan!" Mutsumi said.

Motoko nearly tripped.

"P-p-please keep quiet! There are ears everywhere!" Motoko said, while making the gestures for Mutsumi to keep silent.

Mutsumi tilted her head a little.

"Okay," Mutsumi replied. The smirk grew into a smile, while becoming no less naughty.

-QqQqQqQq-

Author's note: A few reviewer's asked for more detail on Second Impact in the fic. Second Impact is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. As far as the Hinata gang know, It's a Meteor that started a cataclysm that wiped out half the Human race.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina.

-QqQqQqQq-

Typed by HotelKatz, Beta'd by Existential Insanity

-QqQqQqQq-

Mutsumi left Motoko's room with a bit of a blush on her face. She was quite surprised at how perverted Motoko's stories were. Still, Mutsumi had a mission.

"Who should be next? Su, Shinobu, or Kitsune?" Mutsumi pondered aloud to no one.

While searching for her next target, Mutsumi heard some voices come from the kitchen.

'Ah, Su-chan and Shinobu are together. That will make things easier.' Mutsumi thought.

"Shinobu, All that and more would be good for everybody! No one would ever split us apart! And it would make Keitaro less of a pervert!" Su said, as Mutsumi entered the kitchen. "Well, less of a pervert by comparison..."

"Ah... bah... nar.. gah..." Shinobu babbled.

"Ara, what have you two been up to?" Mutsumi asked, already guessing the reason.

"Oh, I heard you tell Motoko that polygamy is now legal in Japan. I figured I'd help you talk Shinobu into it!" Su said with a smile.

"Ah bah ah bah." Shinobu said before fainting.

Luckily for the shrinking violet, Su caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Ara, what brought this on? Does she have a cold or a fever?" Mutsumi asked.

"I don't think so. I... may have been a bit too descriptive in some of the fun stuff we all could do together..." Su sheepishly answered.

"By how much?" Mutsumi asked. 'I wonder who's the bigger pervert, Kei-chan, Motoko, or Su?'

"Shinobu fainted from it, didn't she?" Su said, with a grin.

While taking Shinobu to the Living room, Mutsumi decided to ask Su.

"I was wondering, why are you helping me with getting everyone into a relationship with Kei-chan?" Mutsumi asked.

"It'd reduce the tension that's been building up here since Second Impact happened. A good screw would help everyone, That's what Lamba's momma always says." Su answered.

"While I appreciate your help, I think I might convince Shinobu better by myself." Mutsumi said, as Shinobu was put on the couch.

"OK, I'll go see if Motoko written anything new in her pervy books." Su said, before leaping away.

'I guess they're not as secret as Motoko thought...' Mutsumi thought.

-QqQqQqQq-

Shinobu blinked her eyes as she woke up.

_'What a strange dream. It had Su talking about sex with everyone in the Hinata.' _Shinobu thought, as she stretched herself to full alertness.

As Shinobu looked around, she saw Mutsumi passed out on a chair.

"At least she fainted somewhere safe." Shinobu said. This statement woke Mutsumi up.

"Ara, I was worried, Shinobu-chan. You didn't wake up for half an hour. I wonder what Su-chan said, Fu fu fu." Mutsumi said, as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "I'll ask later."

Shinobu's face blushed as red as a tomato

"It... It wasn't a dream?" Shinobu asked, trying not to faint.

"The part about Su talking to you wasn't a dream. Anything else might have been." Mutsumi said.

"So is polygamy..." Shinobu trailed off.

"is now legal as my melons." Mutsumi said.

Shinobu's face turned even redder.

"Do you want to be married to Kei-chan?" Mutsumi asked, getting up to sit beside Shinobu on the couch..

"Y-y-y-yes, but..." Shinobu said as her gloomy-ness started to turn her face back to its normal colors. "He's so in love with Naru and I'm so plain...

"Shinobu..." Mutsumi said, as she reached in to hug Shinobu." You are a lovely young woman and Kei-chan can love us all. His heart is big enough. The changes in law now allow us all to enter a marriage with Kei-chan."

Shinobu hugged Mutsumi back.

"So don't talk so down about yourself. There's no need to worry about if Kei-chan will accept you. He will, because he has a lot of love for us all." Mutsumi said. "Why don't you go find Su? I have to talk with Kitsune."

"Uhm, I'm going to leave Su alone for awhile, She was... Erm umn." Shinobu stammered.

"Ara, that descriptive? Please... tell me a little." Mutsumi asked.

Shinobu remembered a little of what Su had said. She then blushed even more redder than before and fainted once again. Thankfully, Shinobu was on the couch and in Mutsumi's arms this time.

"Ara, looks like I'll have to go to Su..." Mutsumi said. "Well, after talking to Kitsune..."

-QqQqQqQq-

The first place the Turtle princess looked was the Fox's own bedroom. Sure enough, she was there with the door wide open.

"Kitsune, Could I speak with you for a moment?" Mutsumi asked, from the door.

"Come in, I think I know what you're here for." Kitsune replied. Kitsune was sitting on the floor, holding a bottle of sake. Curiously, it wasn't opened yet.

"Ara, what might that be?" Mutsumi wondered.

"You're here to convince me to enter a marriage with Keitaro, along with everybody else. Or are you here to compare melons?" Kitsune answered, opening the bottle and pouring two glasses She then offered one to Mutsumi

"What makes you say that?" Mutsumi said, taking it.

"I heard your talk with Naru and then Su's talk with Motoko a little while ago. It wasn't that hard to figure out who was next." Kitsune replied.

"Ara, I'm glad you're going along with-" Mutsumi said.

"Wait a second, turtle girl. I never said anything about me entering a polygamous marriage with Keitaro. Sure, he's cute and fun to tease. But I'm not sure if I want to enter a group marriage with everybody." Kitsune said, then drinking a little.

"Why?" Mutsumi asked, drinking as well.

"It might hurt Naru, for one." Kitsune said, drinking a bit more.

Mutsumi smiled. That was a question she was hoping for.

"If you look at from a certain perspective, everyone in the Hinata is already in a group marriage. We just haven't made it official. It would also give Naru some peace. She wouldn't have to worry about Kei-chan leaving her, and she wouldn't have to punish him for his accidents." Mutsumi said.

"And what if he should die from a nosebleed from the thought of seeing us all naked?" Kitsune asked, while looking at her drink.

"He won't. He might wind up in a coma, But he won't die." Mutsumi answered, while blushing for some reason.

'I'm going to pretend that Turtle girl isn't giving off signs of a coma fetish.' Kitsune thought.

"I believe I know a remedy that can get him out of a coma, if not, we can ask Su for a invention. Either it will work, or scare him out of the coma." Mutsumi explained.

"There's a difference between words and actions." Kitsune said, taking another drink.

"As I said, we're almost a polygamous group already." Mutsumi said.

"I don't mean that. What I mean is Keitaro probably doesn't have the stamina to please five women at once. What you have to say about that?" Kitsune asked, hoping Mutsumi would have a hard time answering.

"There would be a schedule at first, until his stamina is built up for a six-way." Mutsumi said, while blushing and smiling at nothing in particular.

"And what if he should favor one girl over the others?" Kitsune asked, while displeased at how quickly Mutsumi answered. _'Shoulda talked to her earlier. Woulda stumped her then.'_

"He wouldn't. He isn't like that. If we all got married, He won't place one over the others." Mutsumi answered.

Before Kitsune could say any more, Mutsumi continued.

"You don't have to worry about getting lost in the fold, Kitsune-chan. You have a sharp mind. You can read other people better than most. Whereas Motoko, Naru, and Su are able to guard against physical threats, you would be able to guard us against the subtle threats. Sort of like your scams, but crueler. You would be able to guard us from those." Mutsumi explained.

"What about STD's? Got a way to avoid those?" Kitsune asked, taking another drink from her glass.

"We'll all take preventions. We could also ask Su to get some medicine from Molmol. I doubt it'll cost much to Su." Mutsumi said, shrugging.

"Y'know speaking of money, what about it? Doubt the manager would charge his wives rent." Kitsune asked.

"The government would provide a certain amount in the event of pregnancy." Mutsumi answered.

"You're after the money and you're using Keitaro to get it!" Kitsune exclaimed.

SLAP!

"I love everyone at the Hinata, but I will not stand for such slander, even from you." Mutsumi said, with a glare. "I am not after the money, My goal is cultivating the love at the Hinata."

Kitsune rubbed the cheek that Mutsumi slapped.

"I went outta line with what I said. I'm... sorry about it, Mutsumi. Do you have it in your heart to forgive me, turtle girl?" Kitsune said.'I never expected that reaction from her. Then again, it did involve Keitaro...'

"I accept your apology." Mutsumi said, then calming down to her usual blissful self. "Are you afraid that your shenanigans will have to stop?"

Kitsune didn't say anything, but looked away.

"No one will stop you. They've become a part of the daily activities of the Hinata. The only thing that might change is Kei-chan's punishment. He won't go through as much pain." Mutsumi said. "Ara, unless he asks..."

"I'll... I'll give it a thought or two. I'm not sure if I'm the kinda girl who'd be happy in a harem. But I will let you know." Kitsune said, while turning to face Mutsumi.

"Ara, Thank you." Mutsumi said before getting up to leave.

-QqQqQqQq-

A few hours later...

Keitaro was slowly climbing up the stairs, lost in thoughts belonging to yesteryear.

_'Huh... I wonder if it would have been worth it. Taking the Tokyo University Archeological Department selection test would have been great, but that meteor struck. I decided to stay with the girls, instead. Of course, Riots are still going on today. I might have died during a raid. I guess I should thank my lucky stars.'_ Keitaro thought._ 'I wonder what would have happened if Second Impact never happened?_

_'Shinobu's parents are doing better with their relationship, or at least doing enough to make her smile more after their talks. Might not have occurred if there was no threat of dying.' _Keitaro thought with a frown._ 'Why do certain people refuse to better themselves except with the thought of death? I'll never understand.'_

_'Naru is starting to go back to how she was when I first came here. Closed off and angry. Motoko first was skittish when Second Impact happened. Like it was the gods themselves punishing everyone. After her talk with her sister, she became calmer. I wonder what they talked about?' _Keitaro thought.

_'Kitsune started to play peacemaker, instead of pinching my money. Did the meteor grant my wish? Wish on a falling star and all.'_ Keitaro smirked at that thought, then slowly changed to a look of shock. _'I... I hope it didn't. That... That would be horrible.'_

Keitaro shook his head.

_'The universe is not that cruel. It isn't cruel enough to grant a person's wish with the cost being people's lives. I refuse to believe it!'_ Keitaro thought. _'Besides, I'm not that important in the grand scheme of things.'_ Keitaro's shoulders then slumped.

"Urashima!"

Motoko's shout was loud enough to break Keitaro out of his self pity session.

"Yes, Motoko? What's the matter?" Keitaro asked.

Motoko looked either angry or determined. It was hard for Keitaro to tell sometimes.

"You are needed to come to the living room. Naru, Kitsune, Mutsumi, and myself have decided on how to deal with you from now on." Motoko said, while walking around him.

"Motoko?" Keitaro asked. She had stopped when she was behind him.

"I am merely making certain that you get there. Is that a problem?" Motoko asked, while glaring at him.

"No. no problems!" Keitaro quickly said.

When Keitaro faced the door and began to walk to it, Motoko smirked.

_'Soon I will make up for all those times that I may have punished you for false reasons.' _Motoko thought to herself with a growing blush on her face.

-QqQqQqQq-

When Keitaro and Motoko reached the living room, He saw that Mutsumi, Naru, and Kitsune were waiting. The trio were sitting down and talking, but had stopped when Keitaro had entered the room. All three had neutral looks on their faces.

Before Keitaro could say anything, Motoko hugged him from behind. Her hug was tight enough to prevent him from escaping.

"I didn't do anything perverted!" Keitaro yelled as he struggled against Motoko's grasp. He had a small nosebleed when he realized Motoko wasn't wearing her chest wrappings or a bra.

The growing smirks on Kitsune and Naru's faces sent a chill down Keitaro's spine. The blissful smile on Mutsumi's face was somewhat confusing to Keitaro. They then got up and walked towards him.

"Oh, we know. But don't worry, because us girls are going to be the perverts this time." Motoko whispered in Keitaro's ear.

Thus began the greatest night in Keitaro's life.

-QqQqQqQq-

Omake :

No one knew who said the question that started the standoff.

Each wanted to be the answer to the question, " Who will be head wife?"

Su and Shinobu suddenly appeared when the question was uttered.

Shinobu was armed with a frying pan, while Su had a bazooka. Mokoto grasped the Bokken at her side, ready to attack. Kitsune held a fan for some reason, While Naru clenched and unclenched her fists. Mitsumi held a watermelon.

Keitaro was shivering, afraid to accidentally focus their wraith onto him. Then his world went black.

The groan he made caught everybody's attention.

"Haruka?" The Hinata Honeys exclaimed.

"Look, I figure you're all going to settle this matter sooner or later. I'd prefer you all settling it peacefully. But if you do go into a fight, remember one thing," Haruka said, as she lifted Keitaro over her shoulder. "Whoever becomes the head wife has to help repair the Hinata Su alongside Keitaro. That should earn the lucky lady some brownie points with Keitaro, eh?"

"Where are you taking him?" Shinobu asked.

"Down to the tea shop, where he can't interfere. I say you all stay up here until the matter of headwife is settled." Haruka said as she left.

-QqQqQqQq-

When Haruka was at the bottom of the stairs, she walked away from the tea shop.

A black cat with large ears walked out of a bush and meowed. It then leaped and landed on Haruka's head.

"I know a good hotel where we can spend the night, onii-chan..." 'Haruka' said, as she stroked Keitaro's behind.

-QqQqQqQq-


End file.
